Cullens chat via MSN
by Ali Becker
Summary: This is the Cullens and Bella on MSN chatting. I know this is done a lot. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is really random and kind of pointless. ****I know this has been done before, but I think they are quite funny. Reviews are greatly appreciated, that includes constructive criticism, telling me I you liked it, etc. This is set around chapter fourteen of Twilight.**

**Thanks, Alice.**

**Bella Swan - ****'Lil Klutz**

**Edward Cullen - The lion and the lamb**

**Alice Cullen - Shopaholic pixie**

**Jasper Cullen - Emotional wreck**

**Rosalie Cullen - Red roses are for love**

**Emmett Cullen - Grizzly bear in the house**

**Esme Cullen - A mother's love is best**

'_Lil Klutz has signed in_

_The lion and the lamb __has signed in_

_Shopaholic pixie has signed in_

_Emotional wreck has signed in_

'Lil Klutz says: Hi everyone

The lion and the lamb says: How true your name is Bella.

Shopaholic pixie says: It is Bella. Oh, are you coming shopping with me and Rose on Saturday?

'Lil Klutz says: Am I going shopping with you?

Emotional wreck says: Just agree Bella, her emotions are tiring me out.

The lion and the lamb says: Its okay Bella, she isn't planning anything too bad.

_Red roses are for love has signed in_

_Grizzly bear in the house has signed in_

Red roses are for love says: Hello.

Grizzly bear in the house says: Who will go hunting with me?

'Lil Klutz says: I will.

Grizzly bear in the house says: Okay, I will come and pick you up.

'Lil Klutz says: …

The lion and the lamb says: Emmett is serious! Emmett…

Shopaholic pixie says: Emmett…

Emotional wreck says: Emmett…

Red roses are for love says: Emmett…

Grizzly bear in the house says: What! What did I say this time?

Red roses are for love says: You can be so stupid sometimes. Bella is human.

Grizzly bear in the house says: Oh yeah. Sorry Bella. Well I am going, bye.

_Grizzly bear in the house has signed out_

'Lil Klutz says: I have to go, Charlie is calling. Bye.

The lion and the lamb says: I will be over when Charlie falls asleep.

'_Lil Klutz has signed out_

Shopaholic pixie says: Charlie will be asleep in half an hour, Edward.

The lion and the lamb says: I will go now then, bye.

_The lion and the lamb has signed out_

_A mother's love is best has signed in_

A mother's love is best says: Did Edward just head out to Bella's house?

Red roses are for love says: Yes. What does he see in her?

Shopaholic pixie says: His soul mate? His one true love? His first love? I could go on.

Emotional wreck says: Rose is jealous.

Red roses are for love says: I AM NOT!

A mother's love is best says: Why are you jealous?

Shopaholic pixie says: Don't try to deny it.

Red roses are for love says: Well, everyone has always noticed how beautiful I am, but Edward didn't and know he says Bella is beautiful. Sorry I am vain and that gets to me.

Emotional wreck says: Do you want me to calm you?

Red roses are for love says: Fine.

Emotional wreck says: Done. Any better?

Red roses are for love says: Yes, I might get Bella a present to make it up to her. Bye.

_Red roses are for love has signed out_

A mother's love is best says: I think you might have over done it, Jasper.

Shopaholic pixie says: He did, in my vision she was going to Port Angeles to get Bella's present. Maybe I should talk to her?

Emotional wreck says: I will come with you, and we will see if we can talk to her.

A mother's love is best says: I will explain to Carlisle, he has just got back.

_Emotional wreck has signed out_

_Shopaholic pixie has signed out_

_A mother's love is best has signed out_

**A.N. I hope you liked it, I could do another chapter if you want. Review and tell me if you think I should carry on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some people said I should carry on so I did. This is all really random there is not plot or anything so sorry if it does not make sense. **

**Thanks, Alice.**

**Bella Swan - 'Lil Klutz**

**Edward Cullen - The lion and the lamb**

**Alice Cullen - Shopaholic pixie**

**Jasper Cullen - Emotional wreck**

**Rosalie Cullen - Red roses are for love**

**Emmett Cullen - Grizzly bear in the house**

**Esme Cullen - A mother's love is best**

**Carlisle Cullen - Doctor knows best**

_Shopaholic pixie has signed in_

_Emotional wreck has signed in_

_Doctor knows best has signed in_

Shopaholic pixie says: Jasper you are in trouble.

Doctor knows best says: Why, Alice?

_Red roses are for love has signed in_

Red roses are for love says: YOU ARE SO DEAD JASPER HALE CULLEN!

Doctor knows best says: Oh, I see why.

Emotional wreck says: Why are you angry at me?

Red roses are for love says: YOU PURPOSELY OVER DID THE CALMING!

Emotional wreck says: It wasn't on purpose.

Shopaholic pixie says: No, it really wasn't, Rose.

Red roses are for love says: KEEP OUT OF IT ALICE! I HATE YOU BOTH!

Doctor knows best says: Okay, kids stop arguing. Rosalie, Jasper did not do it on purpose. Jasper, Rosalie is angry she doesn't really hate you and Alice. Now say sorry to each other.

Red roses are for love says: Sorry Jasper, Sorry Alice. I was just upset.

Emotional wreck says: Its okay, Rose. I promise you I did not make you too calm intentionally.

Doctor knows best says: See there was no need to fight was there?

Red roses are for love says: No.

Emotional wreck says: No.

Shopaholic pixie says: ROSE, THERE IS A NEW RANGE OF CLOTHES COMING INTO SEVERAL SHOPS AT THE MALL.

Red roses are for love says: YAY, WE HAVE TO GO. BYE.

_Red roses are for love has signed out_

_Shopaholic pixie has signed out_

Emotional wreck says: How can two people go from arguing to shopping in a matter of seconds.

Doctor knows best says: It's Alice.

Emotional wreck says: Good point, but Rose.

Doctor knows best says: She's spent too much time with Alice.

Emotional wreck says: -sarcasm- Oh no, I might be next.

_A mother's love is best has signed in_

_Grizzly bear in the house has signed in_

Grizzly bear in the house says: Where did Rose and Alice go?

Emotional wreck says: Shopping, duh.

A mother's love is best says: Is it not a bit worrying that Rosalie is Emmett's wife and he still did not guess that.

Doctor knows best says: Maybe they do not really like each other?

Grizzly bear in the house says: That's not true and to prove it I will go buy an amazing gift for Rose.

_Grizzly bear in the house__ has signed out_

Emotional wreck says: ha-ha. You got rid of him. Go Esme! Go Carlisle! Oh, hold on. No, I am stuck on msn with my mum and dad how lame is that.

A mother's love is best says: Call Edward and tell him to get on msn. He is with Bella.

Emotional wreck says: When is he not… Wait a sec.

_The lion and the lamb has signed in_

'_Lil Klutz has signed in_

Emotional wreck says: Yay, I am not alone.

The lion ands the lamb says: Okay… What is wrong with Jasper?

Emotional wreck says: HEY!

A mother's love is best says: Apparently Carlisle and I are lame.

'Lil Klutz says: Who said that?

Doctor knows best says: Jasper.

The lion and the lamb says: Jasper!

Emotional wreck says: I said "ha-ha. You got rid of him. Go Esme! Go Carlisle! Oh, hold on. No, I am stuck on msn with my mum and dad how lame is that."

'Lil Klutz says: Who had gone?

Emotional wreck says: Emmett.

The lion and the lamb says: Oh, I can see why you would be happy.

Emotional wreck says: I have got to go. Alice has just called to say she needs help. Can I just say I hate sales?

_Emotional wreck has signed out_

A mother's love is best says: A sale. You said they were shopping, not that there was a sale.

Doctor knows best says: I'll take you to the mall if you want?

_A mother's love is best has signed out_

_Doctor knows best has signed out_

'Lil Klutz says: Why are will still on msn? We are in the same room.

The lion and the lamb says: Good point.

'_Lil Klutz has signed out_

_The lion and the lamb has signed out_

A.N. I love reviews so please comment. I am not sure whether to start some random unrelated msn things and put them on here or continue with this plot line and see what happens. Please tell me what you would prefer.


End file.
